A Draco and Hermione Story
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: Also titled Those Who Live In Glass Houses Should Not Throw Stones. This is my first D/H fic so please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Those Who Live In Glass Houses Should Not Throw Stones  
  
By: Hermione M. Granger  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The line from It Takes Two belongs to whoever owns that movie.  
  
a/n I am not sure where this came from but it is my first D/H fic so don't knock it.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up one morning in her room at Hogwarts. It was her seventh year and she was head girl so she had her own room.  
  
Thousands of thoughts drifted thorugh her head. She'd had a very long night the night before and had tossed and turned all night.  
  
"UUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"she cried rubbing her temples. "Why am I even worried about this."she asked herself. "I don't care for that man at all."  
  
She kept thinking about the night before. She'd had a huge falling out with Draco Malfoy and she couldn't get it out of her mind.  
  
*SMACK* That is when the whole problem started.  
  
"Ow!!"cried Draco, rubbing his cheek from where Hermione had slapped him. "Why did you do that?"he asked. She glared at him.  
  
"Why did I do that?"Hermione said almost laughing. They were just outside the great hall and he had made a stupid coment about *mudbloods*.  
  
"Why shouldn't I do that? That is an extremely hurtful and rude thing to say to me. I thought you had changed from your spiteful ways since we defeated Voldemort but it seems I was wrong. Dead wrong."she cried.  
  
He took a step closer to her. "Geez, Hermione. I didn't think it would bother you that much. I didn't mean anything by it."he said, sounding sincere.  
  
"Yeah I bet you didn't."she said sarcastically.  
  
"Really, I didn't. I would not do something like that to anyone, despite what people may think."he said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Really, well I seem to recall numerous times you called me a filthy mudblood. Did you mean anything by that? Huh? Did you?"she screamed.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. You know I didn't. Besides, people who live in glass houses should not throw stones you hypocritical little bitch."he growled. She stared at him. Looking into his blue-grey eyes, she could see that he truly was sorry.  
  
"And what the hell do you by that, Mr. Malfoy?"she barked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean. You are saying all this awful stuff about me but what about you? You are supposed to be this kind, smart, wonderful person, but have you ever shown the slightest amount of kindness towards me? Well, have you?"he screamed. He had tears in his eyes. Hermione was dumbfounded. She had no idea what to say to that.  
  
"I didn't think so."he said, turning to leave.  
  
"Draco, wait."she cried, grabbing him by the shoulder. He turned and stared at her.  
  
"What?"he asked. She stepped closer to him.  
  
"I am sorry for all the awful things I have said to you over the years and do hope you can forgive me."she said. He was speechless. As he stared into her warm brown eyes and saw a kindness that he had never felt from anyone before.  
  
Not thinking of what he was doing he put his arms around her waist,pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Her heart fluttered. She put her arms around his next and just fell into him.She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. When they finally parted they stared at each other for a moment. Then Draco, realizing what he had just done, took his arms from her waist and ran towards Slytherin Dungeon.  
  
"God, what have I done?" she asked herself getting out of bed to get dressed. "I can't possibly have feeling for Draco Malfoy. I mean he has been my sworn enemy for seven years." Suddenly a huge barn owl flew up to her window and pecked on the glass. She ran to the window and opened it. She took the letter from the owl and read it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am so confused. I don't know what I was thinking. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss you and that I saw that look in your eye. You know the one that says you feel sorry for me but don't want to admit it. Anyway, I know something else too. I think, no I know that I am falling for you. I don't know if you feel the same way but I hope you do. I would like you to meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 10:00 pm. Please come.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Hermione smiled. "The feeling's mutual."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10:00 PM The Astronomy Tower  
  
"Draco?"called Hermione. She was in the Astronomy tower and was ready to sort thing out with Draco. It was dark so she couldn't see anything. Suddenly she felt someone's presence and a pair of arms slipped around her waist. Draco kissed her neck and moved up to her lips, kissing them lightly. Hermione's knees grew weak and Draco tightened his grip around her waist to keep her from falling. She threw her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. She had never felt like this with anyone before. The feeling was wonderful.  
  
They both took out their wands and said "Lumos." They stared into each other's eyes."God, she's beautiful."he thought.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and saw love. She realized that she, Hermione Granger, sworn enemy to Draco Malfoy for seven years, was in fact in love with this man. And not just an infatuation, but one of those high fly balls over the left field fence, World Series (a/n That line was from The movie It Takes Two starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.)kinda things.  
  
"Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you."he whispered.  
  
"The feeling's mutual."she said kissing him passionately.  
  
When they finally parted, they moved over to sit on the couch against the wall.  
  
"Gee, I thought we would have to work some things out but I was wrong."she said, running her fingers through his silvery blond hair.   
  
"Uh-huh. You were very wrong."he said. He placed his hand on her back to support her as he layed her back on the couch, kissing her passionately as he leaned over her.  
  
"Accio blanket."she said, pointing her wand at the cabinet. It opened and a blanket flew out and into her hands. She dropped both on the floor and started to unbutton Draco's robes.  
  
"Hermione, are sure you are ready." he whispered. She nodded. He slipped the robes of and tossed them aside. Hermione pulled hers off and preceeded to remove Draco's shirt. He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders. He kissed her passionately and they removed the rest of their clothes. They covered themselves with the blanket and made love right there on the couch.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up my love.We are going to get caught."said Draco, gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?"she asked, snuggling closer to Draco. He smiled and put his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, we should probably get going. A teacher is going to walk in here soon and we are going to get in trouble."he said.  
  
"How about one more time before breakfast?"she asked playfully. He grinned.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."he said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two Hours Later  
  
"I don't know where she could be."said Ginny. She and Harry were walking hand in hand up the steps to the Astronomy tower. "I mean this is the only place I think she could be."she said.  
  
"Why's that?"he asked.  
  
"She got a letter from someone yesterday morning that asked her to meet them here. You don't think it was a guy do you?"she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know but if she is up there with a guy then she better hope we find her before Snape or McGongall do."he said. Ginny laughed. They walked to the door and stopped."After you."he said. She smacked him playfully on the chest and shoved open the door. She gasped at what she saw. There laying on the couch, naked, were Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Oooohhhh myyyyy GOD!"she cried. She turned away from them.  
  
"What is it Gin?"asked Harry, stepping into the room.  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell are they doing together?"he cried. He ran over to the couch, thanking god they were under a blanket.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"he yelled, shaking her shoulder. She groaned.   
  
"What?"she asked, opening her eyes. She looked up and nearly fell off the couch."Harry what the hell are you doing here?"she cried, sitting up. She cluched the blanket to her chest.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question."he said, eyeing Draco. Hermione plaed a hand on his back and shook him.  
  
"Draco, sweetie, wake up."she said. He opened his eyes and smiled. Then he saw Harry and sat up.  
  
Ginny walked farther into the room. She still wasn't completly comfortable with Hermione and Draco sitting there naked but she had some questions of her own.  
  
"What is going on? Hermione is this the person who sent you the owl yesterday?"she asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ugh! You an-and you? Ugh!"she said. Her vocabulary had pretty much minimized itself to *Ugh*.  
  
"We can explain."said Draco.  
  
"To me it seems there isn't much to explain. You two were up here shagging all night and we caught you. Simple as that."said Harry, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Thank you for putting it so bluntly, Harry, but it seems that you don't know the whole story."said Hermione. With that she explained everything starting with the argument they'd had two nights ago.  
  
Harry nodded."You know, this doesn't bother me but Ron is going to be pissed."he said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well we need to keep this a secret from him for a while. Agreed?"she asked.  
  
"Agreed."they all said.  
  
Draco and Hermione got dressed and they all walked down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n Well? You like it? You hate it? Please review and if I get five good reviews I'll keep going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
A/N: Okay I know they went way too fast but I wanted to get on with it so I could get into the   
rest. Problem was, I kinda forgot I wrote this story so I am just now writing the second chapter  
and it has been about two months since I wrote chapter one. Sorry!  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
When the four of them arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh shit!"she cried, slapping her forehead.  
  
"What?"Draco, Harry, and Ginny asked.  
  
"Ron."she said.  
  
"Shit!"everyone said. Draco leaned against the wall.  
  
"He is going to kill me. Like litterally,he will kill me."he said. "Oh god, Mione what are we  
gonna do?"Hermione leaned against the wall beside him.  
  
"I know I should probably say something comforting here but Draco's right. Ron's going to  
kill him."Harry said. Ginny smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"What, it's true."he said. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I got it!"Hermione said. "Ginny you have to tell him." Ginny's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What!"she cried."Why do I have to face the wrath of Ron?"She took a step behind Harry for  
protection.  
  
"He won't kill you because you're family and he won't be around us at the time so he can vent."  
Hermione explained. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Hell no! What are you on.I am soooo not going to tell him."Ginny said, crossing her arms over  
her chest. Hermione looked at her with that puppy dog face.  
  
"Ugh, Mione that's not fair.I can't say no to that face."Ginny complained. Hermione continued  
making the face."Fine!I'll tell him,but you can't use that face for a whole year."Hermione ran to   
Ginny and hugged her.   
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"she squealed, squeezing Ginny.  
  
"Okay can't breath."Ginny said.Hermione laughed and let go of her.  
  
"When am I gonna tell him?"she asked. Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"Right now!"she said. Ginny looked at Harry and her shrugged.  
  
"Fine!Come on Harry."she said, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Wait, why do I have to come?"he whined.  
  
"Because I need someone to stand behind while I tell him."she said.  
  
And with that she dragged Harry into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall, Ron looked up. Ginny took a step  
behind Harry.  
  
"What are you doing, Gin."he asked.  
  
"Ron, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it."Ginny said.  
  
"Okay."Ron looked at Harry and he shrugged.  
  
"It's about Hermione and... and...um Harry you want to take it from here."Ginny begged. Harry  
sighed.  
  
"We found Hermione in the Astronomy Tower with Malfoy this morning."he said bluntly. He  
winced in anticipation of his reaction. Ron went off.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! WHAT WAS SHE DOING WITH HIM!HAS SHE BEEN SEEING HIM!OH I'M GONNA  
KILL HER."he screamed causing many people to turn and look at him.  
  
"Why does this bother you so much. Draco isn't that bad."Ginny said. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Why does this bother me. She is sleeping with the enemy!"he cried.  
  
"Literally."Harry said under his breath. Ginny giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing about!"he asked.  
  
"Nothing." 


End file.
